


The Crow and the Butterfly

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: ItaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, attemptedextraction, attemptedsuicide, violent plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Itachi Uchiha starts out as Naruto's Anbu guard as a protection from the village. He becomes Naruto's only friend and savior from those who would do him harm.  After Itachi's clan is eliminated Itachi is forced to leave the village, leaving Naruto in the abusive hands of the villagers, and forcing him to live a life of loneliness and depression. Unknown to Naruto, Itachi sneaks into the village every year on his birthday to watch over him.On Naruto's thirteenth birthday, Itachi is given orders to capture Naruto and bring them to the Akatsuki to have the demon extracted from him. Itachi knows that this will kill the boy, but he also knows that he can't go against the powerful group yet. He comes across Naruto trying to kill himself and removes him from the village, but on his way to take Naruto to the Akatsuki, he sees just how lonely and depressed Naruto was and Itachi decides that Naruto deserves the chance to be happy.Itachi hides Naruto away from the Akatsuki and stays with him, knowing that Naruto was going to need some extra protection. During his time with Naruto, Itachi falls for the younger boy. It's during this time that Itachi learns some secrets about the fox that he never knew.





	1. Chapter 1

The Crow and The Butterfly

Chapter One

A thirteen year old Itachi Uchiha stood in front of the Third Hokage. He had the feeling that he knew why he'd been called to the Hokage's office. It wasn't for any reason that he liked, he knew that his family were planning on rebelling against the Leaf Village for how their clan was treated. Itachi , couldn't say that he agreed with the Hokage's decision after the nine tailed demon had attacked the village, leaving hundreds of people dead and even more injured. Itachi supposed that it had to with what his clan had been plotting for the village. Itachi didn't believe his clan should be taking things into their own hands, but neither did he believe that they needed to be dealt with in a harsh manner. Just because the Council didn't trust the Uchiha's, it didn't mean that they should have been forced to move out on the outer edge of the village. His clan deserved more respect than they were being given so Itachi could understand his father's anger. He could also understand why the village didn't trust the Uchiha's after what had happened with the Nine tailed demon. The Uchiha after all the Uchiha were the only ones who could completely control the demon.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" the Third Hokage asked and Itachi nodded even though he hadn't been listening to what the man had been talking about. He had the feeling that he really wasn't going to like what the Hokage wanted him to do.

"You believe that our clan is responsible for bringing the nine tailed demon to the village." Itachi said stiffly.

"The council is right in saying that only the Uchiha are the only ones that can bring the tailed beast here and control it." The Hokage said. "I also know that they are plotting something against the village. It's my job to keep the village safe, against all threats, inside and outside of the village."

"I understand that." Itachi replied.

"Then you understand that what I'm going to have you do isn't going to be easy, not for you in any case." Sarutobi told him. Itachi nodded.

"For the sake of the village I will do whatever it is that you want me to do, no matter what the task is." Itachi replied.

"This might not be easy for you to here, but something has to be done about your clan. We can't have them rising up to destroy the village, which is why I'm taking Danzo's advice and having you eliminate the clan." Sarutobi said. Itachi swallowed hard, and nodded, he didn't like it but he understood that it was necessary in order to protect the village.

"What's going to happen to Naruto if you don't mind my asking?" Itachi asked. He's been a guardian from the shadows for the last year or so, he saw how badly the villagers treated the small boy even though Naruto didn't have anything to do with the nine tails attacking Konoha. He'd barely been born after all, but the Fourth Hokage had deemed it necessary to seal the demon within his newborn son, and had in so doing lost his life. Leaving his newborn son in a world that would only hate him for what had happened to the village.

"Naruto is going to be taken care of." Sarutobi said quietly. "I'll make sure of it."

"The villager's don't treat him well." Itachi said. "He gets beaten up on a regular basis. I would like for that to come to an end. He deserves to be treated like a real person. I'm sure that's what his father would want as well."

"I promise Naruto is going to be okay. The villagers will be dealt with." Sarutobi replied. "You don't have to worry about him."

"What about my little brother? Sasuke is innocent of knowing what the clan is plotting." Itachi asked. "He doesn't deserve to die for their plans." He really didn't want to bring harm to his brother, Sasuke didn't deserve it. He was untainted by the cruel, harsh world that they lived in. He shouldn't have to pay for a crime that he wasn't part of.

"He's a part of the clan." Sarutobi said quietly. "We can't have any survivors, even you will have to leave the village and live the life of a rogue ninja."

"Sasuke deserves better." Itachi said bitterly, hating more than anything the violence in the world. "He's truly innocent, maybe if you allow him to live you can mold him into a ninja that can accomplish great things. Maybe he will grow up to love and protect the village. He is an Uchiha, he's bound to be a talented ninja. He doesn't have to die for what our family was plotting."

"You make a good point." Sarutobi said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he can be of use. I'll have to give the matter some thought, even if we did do that you wouldn't be able to see him."

"I would rather my brother be alive, then paying for a crime that he had no part in." Itachi replied. "Maybe he can change the ninja world and all of the violence."

"I promise we'll figure something out." Sarutobi said. "There are no more chances for your clan however."

"I understand that." Itachi replied. "I'm not here to debate their innocence with you. I'm a weapon of the village, but I can't harm my brother."

"Thirteen years old and already a deadly weapon." Sarutobi said. "You have a bright future ahead of you."

"A future where I'm a rogue ninja." Itachi said. "If that brings peace to the village than I am willing to do it. I'll do whatever it takes to make this village a safe place for the younger generation."

"At least your willing to do what it takes to cleanse the village of the filth threatening to invade." A voice spoke from a dark corner of the room, Itachi turned and watched as Danzo stepped out of the shadows. "It's a shame that you have to be a rogue ninja and hunted down like an animal though. I'm sure we could have some better uses for you."

"If this is going to happen." Sarutobi said. "It's going to happen the way that I want it too." Itachi nodded towards Sarutobi, he had no issue with doing things the way that Sarutobi wanted him to, but this new man Itachi wasn't sure about. There was something dark about the man's very soul, and it set Itachi on edge. He'd never disliked anyone instantly before, but there was just something dangerous about Danzo that Itachi didn't like. He didn't know if Danzo was pulling the strings behind his families annihilation but something told him that Sarutobi didn't come up with this plan on his own. Itachi didn't know why, but he knew immediately that Danzo wasn't to be trusted.

"I told you I could handle this." Sarutobi told the older man. "I know how to do my job, I don't need your help."

"I just wanted to come and see if the boy was man enough to do the job." Danzo said, almost sneering the words as he stared at Itachi. "He seems a little young."

"I've been on missions where I've had to kill." Itachi said. Not mentioning that those missions had left him sick to his stomach and more determined to grow stronger so that he could put an end to all fighting.

"That's a little different from killing your own family." Danzo said. "Are you sure that we shouldn't send Hatake? He's talented enough to get the job done and he's not related to them."

"Itachi here will be fine." Sarutobi said. "He's a talented ninja in his own way remember?" Itachi knew exactly what the Hokage was talking about, Itachi had graduated from the Ninja Academy in just one short year and had made Anbu by the time that he was eleven years old. There wasn't a single ninja that had accomplished as much as Itachi had in his short years on earth. Kakashi Hatake was considered a genius as well, but Itachi had already done more than the older man, even though he was much younger.

"I can do the job." Itachi said stiffly. "I don't know why you think that I'm not capable."

"Because you will come to find that killing your own family is going to be much more difficult than you can imagine." Danzo said. "I just want to be a hundred percent certain that you can do it. If you fail, it could mean the end of Konoha."

"I won't let my family turn on Konoha." Itachi replied. "They'll be dealt with. I just want to make sure that Naruto is taken care of, since I won't be able to do it anymore."

"You care about that filthy beast?" Danzo said. "I don't know why anyone cares about the orphaned brat."

"He's the only thing standing between you and total annihilation." Itachi replied. "If he can't control nine tails, this village doesn't stand a chance at survival."

"Perhaps he should be turned against your family then." Danzo said thoughtfully. "I'm sure the seal can be broken."

"You forget my family are the only ones that can control the demon, which is what led to us being in this meeting in the first place." Itachi said. "So breaking the seal wouldn't do anything but kill Naruto. I highly doubt the fourth Hokage would be pleased that his son was used as a weapon." Itachi couldn't stand the idea of Naruto being used in such a way, Naruto was only a few months younger than Itachi's brother Sasuke. Itachi would do anything to keep the kind hearted child alive and well for as long as he could. Which from the looks of it wouldn't be very long. Itachi had hoped that he'd be able to be there to help guide Naruto along the path of being a ninja, but that wasn't going to happen. So Itachi was going to have to depend on the Hokage to make sure that Naruto grew up well.

"Then we won't use the boy." Danzo said. "but I still think it would be a good idea to get rid of him if your not going to turn him into a weapon. It wouldn't be that difficult to send the Anbu to the orphanage where Naruto stays. It could be over for him in a few minutes."

"That's an innocent child that your talking about." Itachi snarled, anger rising in him at what the man was talking about doing to Naruto. Naruto was perhaps the most innocent person that Itachi had ever met and he would be damned if Danzo decided to end Naruto's life just because he had the nine tailed demon sealed within him. "Naruto hasn't done anything to anyone, there is no reason for him to be hurt."

"Relax Itachi." Sarutobi said soothingly, turning his glare on Danzo. "No one is going to hurt Naruto, I can promise you that. He'll looked after and cared for while you are gone."

"You talk like I'll be able to come back." Itachi said. "We both know that if I do this job, I won't be coming back here." The thought of not being able to protect Naruto hurt more than the thought of slaughtering his clan did. Itachi supposed it was because out of the two groups Naruto was the most innocent of the bunch, he wasn't planning on hurting anyone just because he was angry at his treatment.

"As long as Naruto is cared for properly." Itachi said. "I'll do the job, just know that my brother will be spared as well because I could no sooner raise a hand to harm him than I could Naruto."

"So be it." Sarutobi said. "Sasuke won't know anything about what went down tonight. He'll only know that his clan was slaughtered, for all intents and purposes he'll be told that you were among the slain. We don't need to raise a hate filled young man."

"But if you tell him that Itachi killed the clan and spared him to test his abilities on then Sasuke will have no choice but to grow up strong so that he could eventually face Itachi in battle." Danzo said.

"That's not going to be how it works." Sarutobi said. "There's already too much hate in the world, and Itachi wouldn't want his brother to be filled with that same hate."

"Not every ninja loves peace as much as Itachi does." Danzo commented. "Some would think that he has a very naïve way of thinking."

"It's not such a bad thing to strive for peace." Itachi said. "it's never to big of a dream to reach for."

"It won't ever happen." Danzo said. "Not as long as there are ninja's with a grudge."

"Maybe not, but it's what I'm working towards." Itachi said. "And as far as I'm concerned that's a worthy goal." Truth be told Itachi was starting to get a headache and he wanted nothing more than to get away from this meeting. He wanted to see Naruto before Itachi went home for the last time. He hated that things were going down like this for his family but they had brought it upon themselves for all their plotting against the village.

"Naïve boy." Danzo murmured. "I don't know that you'll be able to carry out the job."

"I believe he will be able too." Sarutobi said. "And that's the only opinion needed on the matter. Itachi you may go now, I'm sure you'll want to do some preparing."

"I want to be able to tell Naruto goodbye." Itachi said. "He's not going to understand why I won't be around to keep him safe anymore."

"He'll be okay, I'll keep an eye on the boy when I am able too." Sarutobi said. Itachi nodded and turned towards the door and started out. Naruto would probably be at his favorite ramen stand or he would he wandering the streets, trying to avoid the villagers.

Exiting the Hokage tower, Itachi made his way out into the street, he didn't know what would happen to him, Sasuke or Naruto from here out, but he hoped that Sasuke and Naruto ended up becoming friends so that they would both have someone to help with the loneliness that they were bound to feel.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way." Itachi said. "I want my family to be accepted in the village but I want my family to respect the village as well. I guess that's just too much to ask for." Itachi sighed, and shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged his feet across the dirt. He didn't know what he was going to tell Naruto but he dreaded telling him that he would soon be departing and it was probably for good. Itachi traveled on for a few minutes until he heard the sounds of pained whimpers and the sound of feet slamming into flesh. Frowning, Itachi looked up and turned down the alley way to find a small Naruto backed into a corner with three teenage boy's kicking him and punching him.

"Hey, back off!" Itachi called out, feeling alarmed that Naruto had yet again been getting hurt.  
"What if we don't?" one of the teenagers asked, sneering at Itachi.

"You'll do what I say." Itachi said flashing his sharingan at them, knowing that the sight of his red eyes would be enough to terrify the boy's into submission. By now they would know of the things that Itachi could do with his eyes and they would be frightened. It didn't take long for the three boy's to take off running, leaving Itachi to kneel down beside a dirty and bleeding blonde boy.

"'Tachi'" Naruto whimpered looked up into the dark eyed Uchiha. "You came."

"I told you I would protect you as much as I could." Itachi murmured as he ran his hands over Naruto's sides to check for possible internal injuries. "Are you hurting?"

"Not really, I was a little sore but that's going away quickly." Naruto replied as Itachi stood up and held his hand out for Naruto to grab. Pulling the nine year old to his feet, Itachi grimaced at the filthy clothes. It didn't look like the orphanage was taking very good care of him. Itachi wished that he could make them listen but people refused to see Naruto as a human boy and not a monster that claimed their loved one's lives.

"Listen, Naruto." Itachi said as they started down the street. "In the morning you're probably going to hear somethings, things that aren't going to be very pleasant, but they will be true. I don't want those things to change your opinion of me."

"Nothing can change what I think of you." Naruto replied. "You'll always be my savior and my hope in this darkness."

"I fear that things may get a little darker." Itachi murmured, his heart hurting because he knew that Naruto didn't realize that Itachi was saying goodbye. "I won't be able to see you for a while." 

"Why? Am I being punished?" Naruto asked. "Is it because the villagers hate me? Is that way you won't be able to visit me again?" Itachi couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes, he should have known that Naruto would blame himself.

"You're not being punished, you didn't do anything wrong." Itachi said gently. "Nothing that happens tomorrow is your fault, I can promise you that."

"Then why can't I have my Itachi?" Naruto asked as Itachi walked Naruto up to the orphanage door.

"Because I have to go away for a really long time." Itachi said. "And I don't know that I'll be coming back here. Think of it as a really long mission."

"Missions come to and end." Naruto said, looking down at the ground, afraid that if he looked at Itachi, Itachi would see his tears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto that I can't stay and protect you like I promised I would. Maybe one day we'll meet again, but for now it can't happen." Itachi said, kneeling down in front of the little boy. "I'm more sorry than you can imagine because I know that you're going to go through hell. But I promise I'll be thinking about you every day."

"I don't want you to leave me." Naruto said as he rushed forward and threw himself into Itachi's arms. Itachi had made things better for Naruto when things had looked bleak for the little boy. He'd always been quick to defend Naruto when someone was looking down on him.

"I don't want to leave either, but believe me when I saw that things are going to be better for me if I leave." Itachi said, hating that he was hurting Naruto like this. Naruto deserved to be happy and have someone around him that truly cared about him and not the money that they could make off of him.

"Be good, Naruto." Itachi murmured as he finally pulled away, he hated that he was going to go home and cause hell for his little brother next. But something had to be done in order to save the village. Would it hurt to do it? Like hell but Itachi was going to keep the place that he called home safe, even if it meant living out the rest of his days in hell

Should I continue? Liz


	3. Chapter 3

The Crow and the Butterfly  
Chapter 3

“Itachi! Wake up!” Itachi shot up in his bed, his breathing coming in harsh pants as he glanced around him and recognized the walls of his bedroom, which meant that Naruto was alive somewhere in Konoha that night and he hadn’t jumped off of the Hokage monument and killed himself.

“That must have been some dream.” Mikoto said gently. “I haven’t seen you wake up in a sweat like that in years.” 

“I dreamed that Naruto jumped off the Hokage monument and killed himself.” Itachi panted, knowing that his mother likely wouldn’t understand why he was dreaming of the Jinchuuriki. 

“Why would you be dreaming about him?” she wondered. “You don’t have much contact with him, do you?”

“Not really.” Itachi replied. “I guess I just worry that how the villagers treat him will make him hate everyone around him. It’s not right that he gets treated the way that he does.” 

“No, it’s not.” Mikoto agreed. “That poor child needs someone to care about him. Maybe he wouldn’t act up as much as he does if he had someone to care about him. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Itachi murmured, his heart still pounding in his chest. He almost wanted to go see Naruto just to make sure that the boy was in fact okay. He didn’t know why he was so harsh with Naruto in the dream, especially if the Nin that had attacked his brother had been Konoha Nin. Still Itachi wondered if it had been just a dream or a premonition of what was to come. He couldn’t stand the thought of Naruto killing himself, especially because the villagers couldn’t see his worth. 

“Naruto needs someone to keep an eye on him.” Itachi said. “It’s not fair that he’s left to suffer at the villagers hands.” 

“The Hokage is supposed to be taking care of him.” Mikoto pointed out. 

“Though if things were different, I would have been happy to take him in. He needs some guidance, and some love then maybe he wouldn’t be getting into trouble all the time.”

“I don’t know about that, I bet he would still be rambunctious as ever.” Itachi said. “He seems to be the type to be energetic. It’s just a shame that he has to be alone, while everyone else gets to have a family.”

“Not everyone has a family.” Mikoto pointed out. “He’s hardly the first orphan that lives in Konoha.”

“Certainly not, but he’s the only orphan with such a tragic past.” Itachi replied. He hated that after this day, his little brother was going to be an orphan but perhaps Sasuke and Naruto could depend on the other when the world got to be too lonely for either of them to handle. At least that was Itachi’s deepest wish, he didn’t want Sasuke to suffer and be miserable, he wanted his little brother to realize how much he was loved, by both his parents and his brother. Even though by the end of tomorrow it wouldn’t seem like it. Itachi sighed, he didn’t want to think about what he was going to do anymore than necessary. It was hard to imagine that in less than 24 hours he would be considered a rogue ninja and would probably spend the rest of his life being hunted down. 

“Something on your mind?” Mikoto asked. “You seem to be a little moodier than usual.”

“It’s nothing that anyone can do anything about.” Itachi said, “in any case I’ll be fine as soon as this next mission is over.”

“I’m sure you’ll do well and make your father proud.” Mikoto said, offering Itachi a smile. 

“That’s a part of the problem.” Itachi murmured as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. “You and Father are my mission.” One that he would follow through with no matter what it cost him. Konoha would continue to be seen as a strong Ninja village. It wouldn’t do for anyone else to see them as weak in the eyes of their enemies. Perhaps the slaughter of his clan would keep their enemies from seeing them as a weak nation. They would consider very carefully about attacking Konoha, especially since Konoha had one of the tailed beasts among them. Itachi really hoped that the Council didn’t plan to have Naruto used as a weapon, because that would destroy the fragile blonde more than anything else would. Itachi really wished that he had more time to spend with Naruto before he had to complete his mission. He wanted to make Naruto believe that he would be okay in the coming days that he could do anything that he set his mind too, and that included becoming a strong ninja. Itachi believed that one day Naruto would make one hell of a Hokage if he only took the time to train and study and do well at the academy. Itachi did have his doubts that Naruto was going to be treated well, he just hoped that Naruto didn’t let those people get him down. He deserved to be happy and worry free, but he also deserved a family. 

Sighing, Itachi shook his head and headed out into the hallway and started down towards the kitchen. His father was talking quietly with Sasuke, from what Itachi could tell he was discussing training techniques with the nine year old Sasuke. 

Itachi didn’t say anything to his father as he lowered himself to the floor in front of their table. Itachi and Fugaku hadn’t been on speaking terms lately because Itachi wanted to side with the village in terms of the rebellion, he didn’t like playing the spy for his clan and he had let his father know his wishes. Fugaku hadn’t been pleased with him and chose to focus his attention on training Sasuke instead of working with Itachi to develop his skills. Itachi was okay with that because he wanted Sasuke to grow up to become a strong ninja, one that could hopefully end up clearing the Uchiha name and start over anew in the village. It was just a shame that Sasuke wouldn’t get to train with his father very long, many of his skills he would have to learn on his own.

“Itachi’s home from his mission, he says it went well.” Mikoto said quietly as she kneeled down beside her husband. Fugaku only nodded but kept his attention focused on Sasuke. Itachi rolled his eyes, he didn’t care that his father was upset with him, in the grand scheme of things it didn’t even matter. He still felt guilty over the thing he was going to do even though it meant taking a firm stand with the village that he so loved. 

As he sat there his mind drifted back to the dream that he’d had, where Sasuke had been blinded and left disabled on a mission. Was that a premonition of what was to come or just Itachi’s stressed out mind making up scenarios to worry about? He really hoped it was the latter, because he didn’t want his little brother to end up in that position and he really didn’t want things to end like that for Naruto. The blonde boy deserved to be more than hated for the things that he couldn’t control. If Itachi could he would change the way the villagers looked at Naruto, but unfortunately only Naruto would be able to be the one to do that. 

“Hey, Sasuke do you remember the boy I spoke to you about earlier?” Itachi asked as Sasuke and their father finished their conversation.

“Yes,” Sasuke replied as he took a fork and speared a tomato and brought it up to his mouth. “I do.”

“I really do want you to be his friend.” Itachi murmured quietly. “he desperately needs someone.”

“Why do you care so much?” Sasuke asked. “Surely, it’s not that difficult for him to make friends.” His mind drifted off to the loud blonde boy that was in his class at the academy. He was so loud and annoying and was always getting in trouble for playing some sort of prank on the teachers.

“Because despite how he acts, deep down he’s lonely and he longs for companionship.” Itachi replied. “and I believe it’s important to help those that are less fortunate than us.”

“What boy are you talking about?” Fugaku asked, narrowing his eyes at his oldest son. 

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Itachi replied. “he’s about Sasuke’s age, only a few months younger.” Fugaku frowned, he didn’t like the idea of Sasuke hanging out with the Jinchuuriki. What if Naruto ended up going on a rampage? Would his youngest son end up paying the price?

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked. “Why should I be friends with him? He’s an idiot and he’s always getting into trouble. I would be better off with someone else.”

“He’s lonely, that’s why he acts out.” Itachi said. “It would just be nice if you would be a little more understanding of him.” Sasuke frowned at his brother, it appeared that something was on Itachi’s mind, something that had to do with the loud annoying moron that he called a classmate. 

“He’s never going to be a good ninja.” Sasuke stated. “He spends too much time messing around and playing pranks. I don’t any of our Sensei’s care to have him in class.” 

“There’s a reason behind that. They don’t mistreat him do they?” Itachi asked, knowing that he would have to speak to the Hokage about that if it turned out that they were.

“Most just ignore him and act like he’s not there.” Sasuke replied. “If I’m being honest, I’m kind of surprised that he’s learning anything, because they don’t directly teach him anything.”

“They probably hope to just get him out of class.” Fugaku said. “Most people don’t want a class clown in their classes.”

“I’m telling you that he’s more than that, and if people would look past the mask that he wears than maybe they would realize that deep down he’s hurting.” Itachi replied. “The fact that the Sensei’s won’t overlook that tells me that they are judging him even though he is as innocent as they come.” 

“That may be true.” Fugaku replied. “But he’s old enough to control his own behavior. He shouldn’t have to act out just to get attention. I don’t want Sasuke hanging out with him, he’d probably only drag Sasuke into his trouble.”

“Or perhaps Sasuke could end up saving his life.” Itachi pointed out. “Everyone needs friend’s he’s no different.”

“Still I think Sasuke would be better off, and trust me when Sasuke knows that my opinion is more important than yours.” Fugaku stated leveling a cool stare at Itachi.

“If something happens to that boy because you decided that Sasuke was too good to be his friend, I’m blaming you.” Itachi said, not understanding why his father was being so stubborn. It wasn’t like Naruto and Sasuke being friends was going to destroy the world, about the only thing that was going to come from it was Naruto wasn’t going to be so lonely anymore and maybe Naruto could help Sasuke with the grief that he was sure to feel in the coming days and months. 

“I don’t understand why you are poking your nose into the business about this boy. Why can’t Sasuke go befriend any other orphan?” Fugaku asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Because I’ve witnessed how brutally he’s been treated.” Itachi replied. “He deserves better than that, and I’m going to make sure that he gets treated better he’s been.” 

“It’s not your place to worry about him.” Fugaku replied. “You have more important things to worry about, like that mission you leave for tomorrow.”

“How long are you going to be gone?” Sasuke asked, turning to face his little brother.

“I can’t tell you exactly, other than it’s going to be a long time.” Itachi replied. “You know I can’t say much about my missions.” Sasuke frowned at him.

“I wish you didn’t have to go, I wish you could just stay home.” Sasuke murmured.

“Unforunately, the village needs me for this mission.” Itachi said. “I can’t exactly say no to the Hokage because it’s a very important mission. Our village will be safe for a long while if this mission is successful.” 

“I wish they didn’t need you so much. I don’t get to see you enough as it is.” Sasuke murmured.

“One day you are going to make one hell of a ninja yourself.” Itachi said . “And you’ll understand about being busy, maybe eventually we can sit down and catch up on all the tales that I have missed.” Itachi doubted that day would ever comes especially if he succeeded with his mission. He just hoped that one day Sasuke would come to understand that what would happen to their clan had to happen in order to make Konoha a safer place. 

“If that’s all, Sasuke needs to get to bed so that he can get up on time for school in the morning.” Fugaku told him stiffly. “He doesn’t need you to fill his head with all of this nonsense about the Uzumaki brat.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed at his father, and he wondered how his father had turned out to be so blind to the suffering that went on around him. Clearly he wasn’t blind to the suffering that happened to the Uchiha’s but he didn’t notice anyone else’s.

“You know,” Itachi said quietly once Sasuke had disappeared down the hall and could no longer hear him. “At least I’m standing for something and I’m not being a coward and hiding behind our clan name. It was you after all who told us that we had to take a stand for something or we would fall for anything. That’s what I’m doing, I don’t know why you’re so pissed about it. It’s my choice and my road to walk, I’m going to be the one that ends up paying the price for it no matter what happens.”

“I meant that you had to take a stand for your clan.” Fugaku said. “Not for the village that treats us like outcasts.”

“At one time you were proud to be a part of our village.” Itachi said. “You were proud of being the police force. What changed that you’ve decided that a rebellion is more important than anything. Innocent people will be hurt and killed, I don’t think that’s the price that anyone should have to pay.”

“We’re mistreated and mistrusted.” Fugaku replied. “We were moved to the outter edge of the village whereas we were once in the center. We were accused of a crime that we never committed. The village should have to pay for what they have done to us.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right.” Itachi murmured. “You should know that.”

“You’re nothing but a child.” Fugaku remarked. “Maybe once you’re older you’ll really understand what it means to be a ninja. You’ll find out that your dream of world without fighting, is just that, a dream.” 

“I don’t think it is.” Itachi replied. “I believe if we work hard enough we can make any dream come true.” Fugaku shook his head.

“You are nothing more than a naïve child if you think that you can make that happen.” Fugaku stated. Itachi frowned at him, he didn’t think that it made him naïve to believe that there could be a world filled with peace instead of a world filled with hatred and violence.

“Maybe you don’t understand.” Itachi said. “There has to be something better than a world full of bitterness and anger.” 

“The world is how we make it, it wouldn’t be so bad if people could respect the Uchiha’s.” Fugaku said.

“What have we done to deserve respect?” Itachi asked. “You’re planning on trying to overthrow the Hokage. No one will respect the Uchiha for that. Do you honestly think that any of the citizens would actually listen to anything you had to say?”  
“The Uchiha should be the Hokage after everything this clan has been put through.” Fugkau stated. 

“That doesn’t mean that respect is going to be automatically given.” Itachi said. “It’s going to take more than overthrowing the government to gain respect of the citizens of Konoha.” 

“I suppose you know what we should do in order to gain their trust?” Fugaku said bitterly. “They’re always going to believe that we were the ones responsible for bringing the nine tailed demon here.”

“Weren’t we?” Itachi asked. “They know that only an Uchiha has the power to control nine tails. What else are they supposed to believe, and supposing that they are right about us, someone in the clan did bring it here so they aren’t really wrong.” 

“We had nothing to do with bringing that beast here to cause as much damage as it did.” FUgaky said, glaring at his eldest son. “You’re only 13 years old, I can’t expect you to understand our reasons for rebelling against Konoha.”

“If you can’t be happy here, do you honestly think you’ll be happy being in control of everything?” Itachi asked. “I can’t imagine you being any happier than you are now.”

“That’s none of your concern.” Fugaku replied. “Like I said your just a child. I wouldn’t expect you to understand anything.” Itachi shook his head, if anyone didn’t understand it was his father. It was a shame that Itachi couldn’t make the man open his eyes before he paid such a high price. 

“You don’t understand that serious actions have serious consequences.” Itachi said. 

“You’re going to find out how serious.” Fugaku replied. “If you don’t do what your told and keep spying on the village.” Itachi sighed. There was no point in trying to warn his father, it wasn’t like the man was ever going to listen to him to begin with. 

“I guess this conversation is over.” Itachi said, pushing himself to his feet. “I’m going to go to bed so I can get plenty of rest for my mission.”

“You do that.” Fugaku said firmly, his eyes narrowed on Itachi’s back as he left the room. There was something that Itachi wasn’t telling him and it made him wonder if it had something to do with the spying on the village. He knew Itachi didn’t like being used in such a way, but considering what their clan had been put through Itachi was the best one to use with all of his talents. Him and Shisui would have both probably have been the most talented Ninja in the clan and they would of helped restore the Uchiha clan to proper respect in the eyes of the villagers. Sadly, Shisui had died before he could accomplish much for the clan, it was a shame too because he could have been really useful to the clan.

Itachi sighed and hurried down the hall to his room, he was ready to get this mission over with so that he find a way to bring peace to the world. He didn’t care what price he had to pay, but he was going to find a way to ensure that there was no more fighting. Flopping down on his bed, Itachi stared up at the ceiling, he was tired of fighting with his father all the time, and trying to make his father understand his need for a better world. If it had been for Fugaku taking him to a warzone when he was little Itachi might not have wanted peace as much as he did now. 

“Shisui, guide me on my mission.” Itachi murmured. “It’s possibly the most difficult mission I’ve ever done..” Itachi didn’t think it was possible to miss his friend more than he did then. Sure, he’d been the one accused of murdering Shisui when Itachi knew full well that Shisui had killed himself to keep Danzo from getting his other eye. 

“I think that things would be much easier if you were still here. We’d both be working towards the same goal. Now I’m working alone and I don’t know if I can accomplish what I’ve set out to do.” Itachi was more concerned about his little brother and Naruto once he left the village, he wouldn’t be able to do anything to help them and he hated it. Naruto didn’t deserve to suffer more than he already had in his young life. Sasuke was going to be the last Uchiha in Konoha, Itachi was sure that he would probably be worshiped for his talents as a ninja and Sasuke, probably wouldn’t care too much for it. He just really hoped that Sasuke didn’t do anything drastic to avoid people. Itachi really hoped that Sasuke wouldn’t be told anything about Itachi’s involvement, it would be better for Sasuke to believe that Itachi was among those killed. It broke Itachi’s heart to have to lie to his brother like that, but Sasuke couldn’t ever find out the truth, he’d probably end up hating Itachi. 

“Shisui, whatever happens please keep Sasuke from finding out the truth. I don’t think I could handle it if he knew what I was going to do.” Itachi closed his eyes, dreading the moment that he would wake up. It would be after Sasuke went to school, but before most of the clan were fully up and moving for the day. He wouldn’t have much time so he would have to act fast. “Just let me get through this nightmare without much trouble.” Itachi hated violence with a passion and he wanted nothing more than to be able to change what his job was, but The Hokage wanted it done so Itachi had no choice. The village came before anyone else and Itachi was going to protect the village. 

“Brother, what’s going on?” Sasuke asked looking up at Itachi, taking in the blood on his clothes and the bloody sword in his hand as he stood over their parent’s dead bodiesI “What’s going on?” 

“I want you to hate me.” Itachi murmured as rushed forward and grabbed Sasuke and slammed him against the wall. “I want you to hate me with everything that you are, I want you to grow stronger and when you have the same eyes as me, I want you to come and find me. For now live your pathetic life with the knowledge that our clan was weak and that you couldn’t stop me from slaughtering them all.”

“Tachi?” Sasuke murmured. “I don’t want to hate you, I don’t want to come after you.”

“If you don’t I’ll come back and kill your girlfriend, and your friends, leaving you with nothing and no one that matters.” Itachi said. “I’m going to strip you of everything and leave you with nothing. You better become strong, if you want to protect those you care about.”   
Room 

Itachi shot up in the bed, his chest heaving. He didn’t want Sasuke to come in on him right after he’d killed their parents. It wouldn’t be fair to Sasuke to have to witness that, not to mention that he didn’t want Sasuke knowing about Itachi’s part to begin with. 

Glancing over at the clock he noticed that it was time for Sasuke to leave for school. He swallowed hard and looked over at his sword that was sitting by the door, just waiting for Itachi to take it up. He swallowed hard, trying to summon the courage to go to his parents. His mother would be making breakfast and his father was probably catching up on the news before he headed off to the police station. This morning all their routines would be shattered and nothing would ever be the same again. 

Pushing himself up, Itachi climbed off of his bed and made his way over to the closet where his Anbu uniform hung. He swallowed hard again, starting to feel sick to his stomach, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this, he was starting to doubt that the Hokage was right about having faith in his ability to do this job. 

Stripping out of his sleep clothes, Itachi pulled his black shirt on and pulled the silver vest ontop of it, tightening the straps to make sure that it fit smugly against his chest. Once he finished getting dressed, Itachi glanced around the room, this would be the last time that he would be in this room, and this house as well for that matter. Taking a deep breath, Itachi lowered his mask over his face, and turned towards the door. He paused long enough to grab his sword and exited the room. The first place he went was the kitchen and he was surprised to find that his mother wasn’t in the kitchen like he suspected that she would be. Frowning, Itachi exited the kitchen and headed down the hall, where he poked his head into their bedroom, but found that she wasn’t there either. Itachi headed up the hall and found both his mother and father kneeling on the carpet facing the door way. 

“Mom, Dad” Itachi said, pain welling up in his chest as he wondered how he was going to go through with this. He knew that it was important for the village that this happen, but that didn’t mean that he wanted too. 

“We know why, Itachi.” His mother said softly, as if sensing Itachi’s reluctance to continue. 

“Just take care of Sasuke.” His father said quietly. “That’s all we ask.”

“I will.” Itachi said as tears welled in his eyes. Itachi didn’t want to do this. Itachi didn’t understand how they could so easily accept their fate, especially his father whom he’d been arguing with the night before. How could he take his parents lives like this? Surely, they could change their ways and turn away from their plans for the village. If they did that, then maybe they didn’t have to die. 

“Don’t be afraid. You’ve chosen this path.” His father said quietly. “Be strong and stand firm in what you believe. Compared to you our pain will end in an instant. I think maybe I was too quick to judge you, perhaps I should have given more thought to the situation. I should have gotten the clan in check and waited for you to make your move. I believe that you could have changed things, changed the clan. I took your future from you, but it’s too late to do anything about that now. Even if we have different beliefs I’m proud of the man you are becoming. You’re a gentle child, don’t let anything change that. Don’t harden your heart against the beliefs that you have. You can accomplish anything that you set your mind too. I believe that you can make your dream of world peace come true.” Fugaku said quietly, and Itachi grimaced as he raised his sword and lined it up with where his mother’s heart would be and closeing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to witness the moment that his mother drew her last breath. Itachi grimaced as he felt the sword enter her body and he felt the moment the blade entered her heart. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he withdrew the blade and turned to his father, who silently waited with his eyes closed. Itachi wanting nothing more than to get it over with, and thrust his sword forward feeling the moment that the sword entered his father’s heart, pulling the sword out, Itachi opened his eyes and watched with tears in his eyes as his father’s lifeless body fell forward.Itachi grimaced at the thud the body made as it hit the floor. Itachi could feel the tears well in his eyes as he turned away from the bloody scene, he had so many more to kill before he would be able to make his escape out of the village. He wished more than anything that it was over already, and that he didn’t have to be the one to do this. He wanted to be able to bring his parents back. He wished that things had been changed that he didn’t have to do this. 

“I’m sorry,” Itachi sobbed as he turned away and hurried towards the door. Itachi didn’t think that his heart had ever been so broken in his life. He knew that from here on out he was likely destined to live a lonely life, as a Clan killer. He doubted even that would bring him much respect in the eyes of Konoha citizens. Itachi wondered how he’d be able to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. He’d never forget the words that his parents had spoken before he’d slaughtered them. Itachi went after the rest of the clan with mindless abandonment, as he could barely think of anything but his parents as he slaughtered his clan members. When it was finished, Itachi made his way to the Hokage’s office, blood staining his vest and his mask. 

As he stood in front of the Hokage’s desk, Itachi could barely lift his head as the guikt of what he’d just done, filled him. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to live with what he was feeling. Even if his parents were guilty of planning a rebellion, Itachi desperately wished that they had changed their ways before it had come to this.

“It’s done?” The Hokage asked as he entered his office to find Itachi standing before his desk.

“Yes,” Itachi said, his voice quiet and filled with pain that the Hokage had never heard in the teen’s voice before. “Take care of my brother, and Naruto and make sure that Naruto finds someone that cares about him, and never let Sasuke learn the truth of what went down.”

“They will be well taken care of.” The Hokage promised. “You have my word. You don’t have to worry about those boys. You are aware that from this moment on you are a rogue ninja?” Itachi nodded, he’d never be able to see Sasuke or Naruto again, unless he snuck into the village and Itachi didn’t see that happening. He was going to have long lonely life ahead of him. 

“I’ll be going now,” Itachi said, as he pulled off his Anbu mask and laid it on the desk. He turned away tears falling down his face as he started out of the office, he hoped that it was early enough that no one would pay him any mind. He didn’t think they would think anything about seeing a ninja with blood covering him. It was kind of a common occurrence around the village, which he supposed he should be grateful for. 

“Tachi’, what’s wrong?” a young boy asked and Itachi stopped long enough to see Naruto staring up at him, concern in his blue eyes.

“Why aren’t you in school?” Itachi asked, his heart racing, Naruto was the last person beside his brother, that he wanted to run into. He didn’t want Naruto or Sasuke to know what he’d so easily done.

“I got thrown out of class again and didn’t want to go home.” Naruto said making a funny face at the word home. Itachi figured he wasn’t treated any better there than he was anywhere else.

“I need you to be good.” Itachi said suddenly, knowing that Naruto wasn’t the problem, it was the people that took care of him. “Don’t let people mistreating you make you angry. I promise there is someone here that will care about what happens to you. Find that person and do your best to make them proud.”

“What about you?” Naruto asked quietly. “Aren’t you going to be around?”

“I can’t stay, I’m going on a mission and it’s going to take a long time to complete.” Itachi replied. “But maybe one day, I’ll run into you again. Hopefully by then you’ll be a strong ninja.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Naruto stated.

“I don’t want to either, but I have to. My little brother is going to need some help in the coming days if you don’t mind spending time with him, maybe he’ll help keep you from being too lonely.” 

“Only you can do that.” Naruto said. “Sasuke hates me.” 

“Sasuke is going to be lonelier than he’s ever been. I think he’ll be more accepting of you now.” Itachi said, hoping that the dream he’d had the other night of Naruto killing himself didn’t come true. He couldn’t stand the thought of life turning out that way for the blonde boy who was always smiling. “I promise I will always watch over you even if I’m not in the village to do so.”

“I don’t understand.” Naruto murmured. “Why you can’t stay with me.”

“I would but I can’t stay. The Hokage has me on an important mission.” Itachi replied, as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stay here and keep Naruto safe from the villagers that would cause him harm. Maybe one day if Naruto worked hard, he would become a ninja that they could respect. Naruto deserved that much and more, Itachi hoped that he desperately got it. He was a kind kid, that never stopped smiling despite how he was often treated. 

“Maybe one day we’ll meet again.” Itachi murmured before turning his back on Naruto and hurrying towards the village gates. If he didn’t get out of there now, he’d end up taking Naruto with him, but he couldn’t do that and abandon his brother in the village too.

Is there a way to keep the original formatting in my word doc? It gets a little annoying to have to space everything out again. Thanks for reading and commenting. (plus I haven't stopped writing, I'm up to chapter 12 but I've forgotten to post it here)


End file.
